Going Back
by Sarah Hall
Summary: This story follows on from After The Kiss. Set in the future. Martha's life is in turmoil since suffering a close loss. She's trying to cope when who should appear back in her life but the Doctor. Martha/10


THIRD TIME LUCKY

_This follows on from After the Kiss. I will warn you the beginning is sad. Apart from Planet 33 which I invented. I don't own the rest._

**GOING BACK**

**By SARAH HALL**

In the corner of the cemetery, a few leaves rustled as a big blue box appeared without anyone noticing and a tall handsome man in a pinstriped suit stepped out. He was looking intently at a young woman a few feet away; she was standing in front of a grave stone and seemed to be talking to it. Behind the words, she was saying he could hear sadness and heart ache in her voice and it was obvious that she was crying. He made no move to go towards her, in fact, he turned round and walked straight back into the box without once looking back at her. Than the box disappeared as quickly and silently as it had arrived.

As Martha left the cemetery she looked back and said out loud.

"Bye, bye Tom I will never forget you but I am moving on" she then turned away and walked home.

By the time, she got to her house her tears were falling in torrents down her face. Suddenly she heard a noise behind her, it was one she recognised instantly, she slowly turned round there he was standing in the doorway of the big blue box.

He really had not changed, he was still the same man in the same suit and coat with the same unkempt hair and those big dark brown eyes that when they looked at you made you melt inside.

"Hello Martha" he said with concern etched on his face.

She looked at him for a second; it was years since she had seen him and all the time she had wondered what he had been doing. Then she ran to him.

"Doctor" she cried as he enveloped her with his long arms and held her tight as if he never wanted to let her go.

"Oh Martha I'm so sorry" he said as he continued to hold her tight

He remained holding her as her tears continued to fall down her cheeks after a while the tears stopped. They went into her house and sat in the kitchen while she made them a cup of tea.

Suddenly she looked at him.

"What do you have to be sorry about" she said after a while looking confused

"Well your upset about loosing someone, I saw you at the cemetery"

"You did"

"I did. Do you want to talk about it"

"Do you mind"

"No of course not"

"Well I had a fiancee, Tom. We were going to get married next year. Well" she paused "He had to go away for work. While he was away" she stopped talking

Her tears began again, he held her hand.

"Oh Martha" he said pulling her into a hug

She pulled herself together.

"He died" she said between sobs

"You saw me talking to him. I have been quite a lot lately but I said a final good bye today I need to move on its about time I restarted my life for the last few weeks my life has been on hold. I've been standing still but now I must get on with my life again"

"Martha, I was going to ask you, if you would go travelling again with me but it seems so inappropriate now" he said looking very sad

She looked at him seriously

"Are you offering" she asked almost nervously

"Yes of course if its what you want"

"Yes it is" she said with the first grin he had seen on her face

"Are you sure, your not going to regret it later"

"No Doctor, this is me moving on with my life he was the past, the Universe with you is the future"

She smiled at the Doctor

"I love you Doctor, you're the perfect person I need right now"

"Martha I so hoped you would but when I saw you at the cemetery I thought there would probably be no hope"

She looked at him quizzically.

"What" he said

"Why are you back, what's happened" she asked

"What do you mean"

"I don't believe your first thought was me" she said

"Well no, I wanted to see the future, I aimed the old girl for 2313, I know the old girl got it wrong because I found you but what year have I landed in" he said with a frown

"2013" she said smiling

"Oh well, only 300 years out this time, I have been much further out in the past"

"Really" Martha said surprised

"Oh yes, I once landed in" he stopped "Sorry getting carried away again, any way what have you been doing" he said quickly changing the subject

"Me, I'm jobless currently, I was not needed part of restructuring and cost cutting at the hospital. So perfect time to go and travel in time and space with you"

"Right then OK" he said

"Fine then, I need to do a few bits but give me an hour" she said

"That's OK I have a couple of things I need to do as well"

She grabbed a piece of paper from the sideboard and wrote a note.

To Mum, Off on another adventure keep an eye on everything.

Before you wonder yes, I am sure.

Love to all Martha

PS Yes in the Blue Box

"It's the TARDIS" he said feeling a bit put out.

"Yes but we call it the blue box, anyway stop reading my private note"

With that she folded it in half, wrote To Mum on it and stood it on the table for her to see as she came in.

They agreed to meet back there in an hour. He went out the front door.

She went up stairs and collected a few vital things. That every girl travelling with the Doctor might need and made two telephone calls one to her father the other to Leo.

She came down the stairs and there he was smiling like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonder Land.

"OK I'm ready" she said with a big broad grin.

"Sure" he said

He thought it odd, she could go from tears to being so positive and cheery in the blink of an eye. He decided that over the next few days he should keep a close eye on her and make sure she was as good as she said and if it looked like she was not coping to bring her home straight away even if she argued about it.

They walked out of the door and she locked it behind her pushing the key back through the letterbox.

Once in the TARDIS the Doctor looked at Martha, she went over, and they had a big welcome back hug and he handed her a key.

"Well you're an old friend of this old girl, she might just start behaving herself, now your on board" he said then stopped

"No probably not" they said together with a laugh.

"So where are we going then" she asked

"Well I was going to ask you" he said

"How about a day for us so we can reacquaint ourselves with each other. I was just thinking the other day that I wished I had never left you, but it would be nice to get to know you again without interruptions"

"OK planet 33 sounds about right then it's a pleasure planet"

"A what" she said

"Well think of any thing you do for pleasure and you can do it there. But they have a wonderful forest we could go for a walk in we could have a relaxing day for us no aliens coming after us just you me and the forest"

"That sounds perfect" she said with a smile

"Right then planet 33 it is, I think they have log cabins if we want"

"Oh now your talking. Curling up in front of a fire after a long day, sounds perfect"

"See that button on your left" he said

"Yes"

"Push it once"

She pushed it.

"What did that do" she asked

"Wait you will see, I have a special surprise for you"

Suddenly a door slid open on the console and a robot arm came out and handed her a bunch of flowers.

"For you" he said

"Oh Doctor thank you, But why" she asked slightly confused

"For agreeing to come with me, after I saw you at the cemetery I thought you would not want to join me. So I bought those so that if you said no I could give you them say I was sorry and disappear but you might as well have them with all my love and thanks"

As she went to find a vase for the flowers she went past him and gave him a peck on the cheek and he grabbed her other hand to make her stop. He put his other hand to the back of her neck and tipped her head to his and kissed her on the lips then looked her in the eyes.

"You make this old Time Lord very happy and I promise you that you wont regret it"

"Now I know you can not promise me that there's going to be danger and possible death but I don't care because those other times like this makes it all worth while"

She kissed him again and he let her go.

She went into the kitchen of the TARDIS, found a vase, and put some water in it. Suddenly in the silence of the kitchen on her own the enormity of what had happened and she had done hit her, she felt tears running down her face.

So she spoke crossly with herself

'No tears are not allowed, if he sees those he will take you home and that is not what you want now is it'

So she pulled herself together and with the best British stiff upper lip, she could manage. Put the flowers on the table and wandered out and along the corridor to the control room.

"Are there you are" he looked at her and could see her cheeks were damp with tears but he decided not to mention it.

A while later the TARDIS landed Martha joined him at the door. She put her hand in his, he opened the door and they went out.

She looked around.

"That's it" he said "That's what I have missed your amazing eyes when you are looking at something wonderful you have never seen before"

"Oh doctor you old softy" she said with a smile

They closed the door.

"So left, right or straight on" he asked

"Right I think"

They had been walking for a while, when a robot came up to them.

"Welcome to Planet 33 we have cabins if you need" it said followed by a long list of things you could do.

"The cabin sounds a good idea" said the Doctor

The robot handed him a key card that gave the cabins number 54a

"Thank you" he said

They continued to walk through the woods. They came to a clearing with a pond and they sat next to it and talked about what they had been doing since the last time they had seen each other, after a while they both realise that they were starting to sound like they had never been apart. She looked at him.

"You don't think I am callus coming with you instead of staying on Earth and wishing things could have been different"

"No why"

"Well, you keep giving me a look, that says I will take you home if you want. Doctor I really don't want. There is nothing there for me. The rest of my family are busy doing there own thing even mum has things she is doing so I am free to do now what I want and more importantly I know you love me and will care for me to the best of your ability"

"Why of course, so are you telling me you have moved on"

"Yes well very nearly"

"OK I see, I don't know about you" he said "But I am starting to get hungry should we see what's in the cabin"

"Sounds a good idea"

The conversation forgotten, they headed for their cabin hand in hand chatting happily.

In the Cabin, they found food and something that tasted like wine and the makings of a fire. After they had eaten, they sat in front of the fire he had lit. They drank the wine like liquid and soon the Doctor snuggled up to Martha.

"I've missed you"

"You have" she said with surprise

"I have"

He looked at her he placed his hand on hers and there fingers entwined, he smiled.

"I love you"

"I know and I've realised just how much I love you, so come here"

She kissed him on the lips. Just then, he pushed the kiss deeper. They felt the atmosphere change there seemed to be a spark of electricity just looking for release. The doctor's voice became husky and very sexy, he whispered in her ear.

"Remember the Sunset and watching the two Moons rising on the Beach"

"Yes" she said softly

"Well there's no one here to disturb us so we could do what we were going to do before Jack interrupted us"

"Oh Doctor" she turned and kissed him.

He pushed the kiss deeper and her lips parted. She looked at him

"Before this goes any further would it not be a good idea to get onto the floor before we"

"Yes definitely" he said interrupting her…………

A couple of hours later the two were sleeping on the rug.

Martha awoke and instantly remembered what they had been doing and smiled contentedly to herself. When Tom died, she had been thinking that she would never feel so content but now she did and she was so happy that she had made the decision to get back with the Doctor. Just then she realised his arm was around her waist just as she had always wanted it to be. She remembered how, she had woken up on that morning after her night with Hawkeye. His arm was round her just as the Doctors was now and she remembered, how at the time she wished the Doctor would do the same. Now he had and it was on that day the Doctor had first told her he loved her and had kissed her so gently. She closed her eyes and remembered vividly that first kiss and how wonderful it had felt. With those perfect thoughts in her head, she had drifted back to sleep lying next to the Doctor.

The Doctor awoke from a nice restful sleep something he had not had in months. Martha he realised was sleeping so peacefully. He gently moved but she did not wake. He rustled the now dying embers of the fire. Just then she woke up.

"Oh your awake"

"Hello" she said sleepily

He leaned over and kissed her.

"Well that was"

"Yes it was, you don't regret it do you"

"No it just proves how much we love each other"

They still had on some of their clothes so they put back on just what they had taken off in their moment of passion.

After breakfast, Martha looked at the Doctor.

"Yes Martha"

"I don't know about you but I fancy a bit of excitement"

"What are you saying I am not exciting enough for you, you were certainly excited last night"

She blushed.

"Oh was I that loud, sorry"

"You were rather, anyway you were saying"

"Well unless you have other ideas on this planet can we go travelling"

"Yes of course, get back on the road is that what you want"

"Yes"

"OK, lets head back to the TARDIS, you have had a good time then"

"Yes just a bit restless to get going"

"Fine I understand"

Back at the TARDIS, He went and put co-ordinates in and pulled the leaver and a few minutes later he called Martha to come to the control room.

"Come here I have something to show you, just to prove that I do want you to be with me and I do love you"

"Well I think last night proved that"

"Well yes, but just to prove it once and for all"

He opened the TARDIS door.

"We are in space but its quite safe we are in orbit around Earth you see the star on the left of the Moon"

She stood in front of him and he put his arms round her waist and gave her a hug.

"What the really bright one"

"Yes that one, well I got it named after you its now called Martha Jones and I know its not a star but a planet"

"Oh thank you" she turned and they kissed

"Now how about we visit Planet Martha Jones"

"Yes definitely Doctor"

**The End**

_Author's Note: Well I kept out of the bedroom department. I am sure your imaginations filled in the gap for me. If someone fancies writing the missing scene please do I won't mind. Anyway that's got them back together and now I can send them where and when I like. Thanks Sarah _


End file.
